Aftermath
by UltraGX66
Summary: Where does Thomas come from, he's too small to be an E2 along with being too fast. Why does nobody talk about the Wellsworth and Suddery Railway? I don't know the official reason but here is my explanation of what happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Vicarstown Station**

At 11:18 A.M. a fast shuttle from Vicarstown Airport came into the station. People rushed off save for tourists snapping pictures and a very young, ill-dressed gentleman who sweated heavily in the summer heat. A few minutes later he walked to the ticket office, "When is the next train to Tidmouth?"

"10 minutes, you look hot." The ticket master said. The Ill dressed man nodded "Air conditioner broke down on the coach and window wouldn't open." The office man chuckled "Ah, never believe in more modern tech on this island. Just get yourself better clothes." The visitor nodded and looked around, "Its a nice railway. Still I have a mission here." Then handed over the money for the tickets.

A moment later two tickets emerged, one for the Sudrian and another for the Wildnorwester. The visitor left to catch the train. As he did the ticket man looked at the counter and saw a letter. Before he could yell out, the employee saw the contents.

He froze, _What in God's name is Topham doing? Thomas doesn't deserve this!_ Was all he could think. Taking the letter, he violently tore it up and saw down stunned. A few moments later he informed the cleaner who went to tell other people on the railway staff about the visitor.

The visitor finally arrived at Vicarstown slightly cooled down but worried. His letter was gone, while he had notes the letter was inflammatory. Hopefully it was in a trashbin somewhere. Still at least he was prepared for his meeting with Sir Topham Hatt. He walked along with a jaunty step when a green tank engine passed him, then without warning wheeshed him!

He jumped as warm water struck his body and coughed. He looked up furious and scanned for the wretched little devil. He spotted the wretch and cursed. Turning, he stormed away to get some fresh clothes.

Meanwhile, Percy the tank engine chuckled as he left the station. "That'll teach him to try to buy Thomas!" He sang. His trucks were confused but said nothing.

All through the day, the engines and some of the station staff made the visitors life miserable as he went around Tidmouth taking notes. Finally at 6 P.M. the exhausted man walked to Tidmouth sheds where he was to meet with Sir Topham who had been delayed in a land negotiation deal at Harwick.

At the sheds, the man saw the engines including those who had been rude and kept his distance. The engines seemed to speak among each other about him and the visitor felt frustrated when a whistle sounded out. Looking over he saw a blue tank engine arrive, a smile managed it's way to his lips as he took out a picture from his breast pocket.

"There you are number 5. Your a tall engine aren't you?" Excited at the meeting he rushed over to talk to the engine.

Thomas looked at the visitor as he approached, "Is that him?" he asked Nia. The tank engine grunted, "That's him alright, that suit is tacky enough I can remember him anywhere." James glared at the man, "Why is he coming over here?" Gordon spoke, "He's a spoiled child, he thinks he can run this island."

Before anyone else could speak, the man reached Thomas who was perplexed. The man was very tall, smelled musty with hints of deodorant and seemed tired.

"So your the one. Blimey, you are taller than I thought." The man said after a moment. The others save Toby and Thomas glared. Thomas didn't know who he was and decided to break up the tense situation with a joke.

"So are you, is that why your clothes don't fit?" Thomas realized how silly that sounded and was about to apologize when the man laughed. "You sound like my tailor! I do apologize, I took my brothers suit by accident."

Thomas grinned, "Oh dear." Then Gordon said "Perhaps you should leave and get changed?" a note of annoyance present. The man turned and said "I'm meeting Sir Topham here."

He felt the mood deteriorate and said "I don't know what's gotten into you lot. Probably this heat." Emily said "Maybe daddy should've gotten you a proper education." The man was startled and said "Excuse me?"

"We know about your purpose here. You plan to take Thomas away from here." Rebecca said. The man's face fell and he said "I'm also going to have a talk about the employees. That was my property." The engines then began to berate while the man shouted back while Thomas, not fully apprised looked around confused. Duck arrived five minutes later with Sir Topham Hatt.

He took one look at the scene and said "Whistle." to Duck. The engine obliged and all fell quiet. Sir Topham got off and said "Hello Mr. Schmied. I see you arrived. Long day?"

"Terribly, your engines were very rude and your employees read the letter I sent a year ago." The man complained. Sir Topham was cross, "I am sorry to hear that, usually my engines are much better behaved."

Nia roared "Your trying to sell Thomas to this spoiled child!" Sir Topham turned and said "SILENCE!" Silence fell and then Sir Topham explained.

"Thomas, this man is from Sodor. He was the grandson of the second to last CME of the Wellsworth and Suddery Railway, Sir Frederick Schmied. A good friend of my father. In a way he is your cousin." Thomas blinked while the engines looked at each other as the Fat Controller continued, "Mr. Schmied originally contacted me as he had heard news that I might abolish steam."

The engines looked at each other shocked, "This was around the time Diesel 10 arrived so it was reasonable for a man in America to hear of it and assume the worst. However I have convinced him since that all is well. Although from the wetness and exhaustion I can assume he's not feeling too favorably about you other engines." Accusingly the last phrase came out.

Thomas then asked "Why have I never heard of Sir Schmied?" The Fat Controller and the younger Schmied looked at each other. Both trying to figure out what to say. Then the Fat Controller spoke, "The manner of his departure was scandalous. It was felt that keeping his name and manner of departure quiet was better."

Thomas looked worried, "What happened?" The younger man asked "Shall I?" The Fat Controller nodded and said "Please do."

The man began with "It all began with a request."

 **July 16th, 1913**

Sir Frederick Schmied was bored, his face showed nothing but his mind was restless. The board meeting had gone on for far too long. Patiently he waited for it to conclude when he heard something of interest.

"For Tidmouth Docks we would need a dock shunter. Given our contacts in-" He raised his cap and said "Esteemed speaker, could I interrupt?" The speaker, a William Castle, the operations manager looked at him and said "Please do, given I was about to get to a motive power question it's apt timing." He got up and said "I suspect you'll be suggesting a purchase from another firm?"

"That was on my mind. Given our ties to the London, Brighton and South Coastal I was about to suggest the E2. Modern and powerful." The speaker responded. The frown from the CME said otherwise, "I do not concur, the E2 from the testing of Number 100 has not lived up to expectations. It is also too large for harbor duty. A tender version I would wholly endorse but not the tank engine."

The speaker nodded, "Thank you, if not the E2 what do you suggest then?" The knighted man replied, "Something I've wanted to do for a long time. Design a dock locomotive based on the curves at Tidmouth and Brendam. No modifications to the docks needed." The operations manager grinned at this while several of the members murmured approval.

The operations manager then said "I need the plans by October then. The Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway will undoubtedly have their own plans for a shunter and I want to blow them away at our joint meeting." The CME nodded and said "Quite a generous timeframe. Don't worry yourself. I'll be going to Brighton this time next week to seek assistance from the builders there."

Sir Andrew Baker, the chairman replied "Why there?" Schmied internally sighed, this was going to be a long fight. "For the simple reason that although we have tank engines already, four excellent ones I might add, they were not built for docks. I have experience at Brighton yes but I worked on tender engines. Thus at Brighton I can talk to men who have worked on dock tanks." For two hours straight Sir Andrew almost cluelessly asked questions but was turned. In the process the board had become almost corpse like in silence and was eager to agree to this plot.

Exhausted Schmied left the room after the meeting and decided to head straight to Brighton before more inane questions reached him. Sending a messenger to his house to inform the wife, Schmied entered his office. Grabbed his pens and pencils, measuring tools, paper for drawing, and a notebook. Then he went to Castles office to alert him of his departure and shot out of the office onto the train for Brendam.

Two days later he reach Brighton and after renting rooms for a month went about his business. For two months he slowly drew up a design of a robust and simple 28 ½ foot tank engine designed to navigate safely at both Tidmouth and Brendam Docks based off the E2 (out of consideration for his colleague who was delighted upon hearing of this) and by mid September had the plans down. After his return the plans were approved by the board who were impressed. At the meeting for the merger the TK&E Board members were astonished at this design and it's CME was impressed while the W&SR CME found himself impressed with the new coach designs by Topham Hatt.

Later that day, the plan was agreed upon and one member was to be built immediately for Brendam Docks. All should've gone well as the designer had planned for it to be built at Brighton Works like his passenger tank engine design. All that is, except for Barty and Sons.

 **Present** **Day**

"So thats what I am!" Thomas exclaimed, "No wonder I'm so short!" The other engines looked at him and the two men looked at him a bit crossly. Thomas blushed and became quiet. Percy then asked "Who was Barry and Sons?"

"A group of incompetent builders who ruined my grandfather. That and the Great War." The young man replied. James looked up and his face grew pale, "Dear god no, tell me he didn't get the Battenberg* treatment." The man looked down and James groaned, "Its worse than I thought." The red engine moaned.

The man continued, "Before I explain what James means, let me go onto Barry and Sons."

 **January 5th, 1914**

"Enter!" Schmied called, the door opened and in came a messenger boy. "Message sir. Do you want me to read it?"

Schmied nodded, he preferred hearing things spoken. The message company this boy was from clearly knew him well. "Proceed."

"Dear Sir Schmied,

We of the board have not decided to proceed with our contract at Brighton. Instead we shall be contracting with a company in Crovans Gate.

Please send the necessary paperwork to them at your earliest convenience." The boy stopped and said "That's the end of the message, no postscript either." and handed the letter over. The man read it closely hoping it was some sick joke.

"Bother! Which fool let this through?" Schmied growled. The messenger said "Maybe they think the works can handle it?"

The man shook his head, "You're a bright boy. The idea you have is practical and I would gladly appease the board by having it assembled there but the company in question is apparently a new locomotive builder at Crovans Gate with no experience." He got up and handed the boy twenty pounds, the lads face lit up as the man said "Get going. You seem a bright face, leave before you lose that lustre."

The messenger flew out and the CME went to his chair.

"Gott In Himmel. This would never happen in Hamburg." He blurted. Then he went to his phone and began making phone calls. If he couldn't stop this stupidity then he could keep an eye on them, luckily his apprentice, although unimaginative was capable of handling maintenance and ordering.

 **February 1st, 1914**

Schmied was angry, the new company had finally begun work on casting the parts and already he was seeing issues with quality control. Furiously he had to watch them while casting. The workers were on the whole devoted to their work and even awed by him. However the leadership presented was abysmal.

The foreman was an ass who believe because he could trace heritage to someone called Banquo he was superior to him. True his family was only a bunch of smiths but at least he knew what worked. Then there were the men above the foreman, Barry and his two sons.

All three were _John Bull**_ fire breathing Englishmen who belonged to the uneducated and unwilling to learn about the business and let things through that no sane leader should. Plus the youngest son, Philip had the belief he was an engineer and seemed to be tinkering with _**his**_ design.

A worker came over and said "Sir? We're about to pour metal for one of the wheels. Would you like to watch?" He looked at the worker and smiled, there would be a payoff to all this at least. Already he had begun thinking of names.

The man walked over and watched as hot metal reached the cast and was cooled. A smile crossed his face, once this madness was over and the tank engine assembled he could sleep.

Over the next few months despite daily battles with the foremen and bosses, the tank engine (Dubbed E7) took shape. The chassis first, then the footplate, and slowly the firebox came into position. Despite the anguish, Frederick Schmied was excited as the shapes of each part were created and assembled.

Then one night on June 31st, as the boiler was being constructed. Schmied entered late at night for a surprise inspection. He checked the workers stations and was pleased with the cleanliness present, then he walked to the locomotive assembly area and heard voices. One was one of the workers, an old hand name Bryant and the youngest son.

"You listed here, you will make my changes. I don't care what that sausage eater thinks." Horrified by what he was hearing the man came closer and saw to his horror a smaller safety valve than what he had designed.

"Men Gotte! Hör auf mit Narren! Verlassen!" The two men turned in surprise at the stream of German and the workman said "Oh bollocks."

"Bollocks? Is that all? Leave Bryant." The workman fled while the son turned. Fear crossed his face as the German refugee advanced, "In the future I do not want to see you anywhere near my locomotive again! Do it again and I will bring a lawsuit." The young man fled and the German turned.

"Let's get you finished, shall we?" He said to the unfinished locomotive. No response came and in response the German laid next to it on guard.

After this the foreman and bosses seemed to be cordial, however progress seemed to slow down and somehow a 0-4-0 ordered by the Mid Sodor seemed to be taking shape faster! It was all he needed to see, slowly Schmied began to plan his case to the board to remove the engine from these men and send him somewhere like Vulcan Works or Brighton.

All should've gone in his favor if not for the War. On August 4th, 1914 England declared war on the Second Reich in retaliation for the invasion of Belgium. Throughout the country patriotic fever swept through the masses.

As Frederick Schmied went to and fro work, he found workmen and others giving dirty glances at him. He ignored them, he was confident his past as an opponent of Bismarck and Kaiser Wilhelm would keep him safe. Then one month and eighteen days later all that changed.

Due to a poor decision by Winston Churchill and Louis Battenberg, three cruisers were sunk in under an hour killing 527, more than Trafalgar. The rage against German nationals and people seen as sympathizers grew as Battenbergs opponents in the Admiralty and press stoked the fire.

Slowly Schmied found himself beginning to worry as dirty glances turned to name calling and isolation from the other board members. By November it was clear he was a pariah. Finally the worst happened, on November 14th, a declaration that all three Standard Gauge Sudrian Railways were to join together was announced. On November 17th, an article in the Sudrian newspaper _The Stalwart Bulldog_ , accused Schmied of delaying the tank engine by interfering with the process. On November 20th Schmied found a letter in his mailbox that his membership in the Phaeron club, where each Friday he would go and play cards with the other Chief Mechanical Engineers, was revoked.

The final blow came after the second to last meeting of the Wellsworth and Suddery Railway board which conspicuously Schmied had not been informed of. When Schmied walked in, he saw the apprentice CME sitting looking ready to kill and Castle grey faced. The others seemed triumphant, worried or neutral.

Schmied sat down and said "It's the end isn't it?"

Castle nodded and said "My friend, I have no excuses. The good news is that I've convinced the board that you may return to your post-war, here it is in writing." Schmied blinked and said, "Danke. That was generous." Then he saw the Apprentice look down and heard him say "Tell him the price."

Castle turned to Sir Baker and growled "You tell him."

Schmied looked at the man who said "Well, given our unification we decided to cut all projects that were unneeded. The so called E7 Tank engine is one of them." Schmieds eyes opened, "What will happen to him?"

"Eh?" Baker said and the apprentice explained, "We CME's look at our engines like living beings. Schmied especially." Baker nodded and said "Well, it's only metal. I'm sure our soldiers will find it useful."

Schmied got up furious and handed over the long-prepared resignation letter, "I will not be resuming. Clearly there is a lack of will or intelligence long present in this group. Mr. Castle and my apprentice, I apologize for my sudden departure. Inform Mr. Hatt and Lord White of the situation. Also sirs." He paused and glared at all the men who looked taken aback, "For too long you lot have ignored my concerns. I pray my fellow men succeed but with the callous attitude towards the engines and workmen you show. I have a feeling you will be a footnote in history where you belong. Good Day."

He left without a word while Castle and the Apprentice looked at each other worried, they never considered the future.

 **Present Day**

Rebecca looked horrified, "Why would they do that?"

"War miss. The Royal Family and Admiralty failed to escape the tantrums of a frustrated populace." The younger man explained. Thomas looked hurt though, "What am I?" He asked confused and depressed.

"You my lad are lucky. My Father and Sir Horace White took interest. I'll explain now." Sir Topham explained. He thought for a moment getting his thoughts in order.

 **-FIN-**

* Prince Louis Alexander of Battenberg was an admiral of the fleet, he worked his way up the ranks (or at least attempted to) and in 1914 after a naval disaster he was forcibly retired (And backstabbed by Winston Churchill (There was a reason the English leadership distrusted him)) and relinquished most of his titles along with the Royal Family. He died of Influenza in 1921.

**John Bull was a popular English magazine at the time


	2. Chapter 2

Continuation On the same day that Fredrick Schmied resigned dishonorably, December 10th which was suspiciously a Friday*, Topham Hatt and Sir Horace White, The Chief Mechanical Engineers of the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway and the Sodor & Mainland respectively sat waiting in the latters large home in Kirk Ronan for the Wellsworth and Suddery CME to arrive.

"Odd, I thought I would be the late one today." Hatt said moodily. Sir White lit a match and put it into the pipe, "There was a board meeting for the Wellsworth and Suddery about an hour ago. Frederick will be joining us in an hour or two, depending on the trains."

Hatt nodded and said "Very well, could I have coffee and use of your phone? It's going to be a long meeting." Sir White rung the bell and in came the butler, "Marshall, show Mr. Hatt to the phone and please get some coffee for our guest." The butler bowed and led him away. Twenty minutes later Hatt returned, his face dark red.

Astonished Sir White asked "Is there a issue?"

"Frederick Schmied will not be joining us. He is leaving for America tomorrow." Hatt replied, "Forced resignation."

Sir Horace Whites eyes lit up in anger, "Those damned fools! I knew this would happen. Very well, we have several leads in the E7 delays. Using them we can prove to our boards that it needs to be built elsewhere." Hatt shook his head, "That was the final straw. The W&S cancelled the order and are going to auction it off this week to scrap dealers."

White looked stunned, "They didn't. There's foolishness but, this." He was lost for words and slumped in his chair. Hatt sighed, "All because of that damned fool Churchill."

"Frederick was abrasive and too teutonic for this nation. But this, is criminal. They knew he wouldn't return after that. It would be like scrapping the trio of my railway or the coffepots from your railway." The elder man responded. Hatt looked up, "I doubt I would be so forgiving either."

Sir Horace got up, "Still, it's a problem we will have to deal with. The position of Chief Mechanical Engineer is a independent one on Sodor. Had the Wellsworth and Suddery remembered that the E7 would already be running. We must prevent the newly formed North Western Railway from following the path of the W&SR."

Hatt nodded and said "First we must discredit the Crovan's Gate builders. How do we do that?"

Sir White smiled and said "The auction is a week from now. Has it been declared yet?"

Hatt smiled and said "I'll inform the scrap merchants of our offer." Then he departed and a mere hour later Sir Horace White was the owner of the unfinished E7. Another hour later the works at Brighton had been contacted and the arrangements made. The men inbetween these calls made arrangements for the North Western Railway.

The boards remained blissfully unaware of these arrangements until the first meeting of the men who would make up the NWR in the first week of January.

"You did what?" Sir Andrew Barker demanded.

"Purchased the E7, sent the pieces and plans to Brighton with priority." Sir White explained. Topham then said "Yes, we figured that Brighton Works could finish it much more quickly than ordering a new engine."

Barker eyed them angrily while Sir White simply took out his pipe. Being the sole remaining board member of the S&M had its advantages some days he thought. The TK&E Board members watched in interest while the W&SR members looked furious at their authority being challenged. The representative from the Railway Board looked curious.

A moment later the railway board man said "Sir White. Excuse my intrusion, what is this E7?"

"A nickname for a 6 coupled tank engine designed for the docks of Tidmouth and Brendam." Sir White explained. The board member nodded and said "Custom?"

"Indeed it is, the design is inspired by the LB&SCR E2 tank engine with their permission." Hatt responded, the Railway Board man turned to Barker, "Given your railway is lacking in suitable shunters I suspect it's yours. Why was it on the open market?"

"The designer proved to be an embarrassment to us along with questions of his loyalty. So we discarded the design as flawed and he was fired ranting about how the locomotive was a being and the like." The railway board man said "So he acted like a Chief Mechanical Engineer at the end?"

Sir White said "The whole mess comes stems from the builders chosen. The plans were meant for Brighton but sent to Hephaestus Forge." The Englishmen looked around and said "Who?" in confusion. Over twenty minutes the facts of the case slowly became clear and slowly the mood darkened against the W&SR.

As he looked over the papers provided by Topham on the Mid Sodor engine built by the company, the Railway Board man asked "What was the goal of this Sir Barker?"

"We wanted to keep it simple." The deflated man replied.

"Congratulations, you made the who endeavour cost much more labor, cash and personnel than if you had ordered from Brighton. This does not reflect well on you lot." he glared at the W&SR men. Then getting up, he said "His Majesty's Government is concerned about this railway merger. Now here I find evidence of interference from one third of the future board."

Barker glanced downwards and said "I assure you that this will not be a regular intervention." The man glared and said "Very well. We will be keeping an eye on you."

He got up and left, Sir Horace White and Topham Hatt glanced at each other relieved while Frederick Schmieds apprentice winked at them.

Present Day "Sadly that lasted until Armistice Day." Topham ruefully added. He looked at Gordon who raised an eyebrow before the realization set in, "Me sir?" He asked.

Topham nodded and said "Along with Henry, then Lord Barker took ill and the W&SR members coalition against my father and Sir White disintegrated. Then Lord White retired after getting his family seat and my father was knighted as he came into his role."

"Schmieds Apprentice, what happened to him?" James asked.

Topham looked and said "Went to Ireland after Ireland became a state. The man was a Irish Catholic and was really on Sodor to learn how to design locomotives."

James snorted and said something under his breath.

Gordon looked at the visitor and asked "Sir if you don't mind me asking, why are you here? Shouldn't Sir Schmied be here to buy his engine?"

The grandson looked down, "My grandfather, until 1948 was only aware that the locomotive that cost him his career was scrapped. He never left an address to where he was going. For thirty three years he designed steam and then diesel locomotives in America."

Gordon snorted. The man looked up and said "Don't snort, it's a good job and diesels are locomotives like any of you lot. Perhaps my Grandfather should come out of retirement and make a diesel for you Topham. A diesel in the shed would fit nicely I think." Topham nodded and said "Indeed, I hear the Kipper is in dire need of a permanent engine since Henry went to Vicarstown."

James and Gordon clammed up immediately. Thomas then interrupted, "So I was built out of a power move?"

"Essentially, although if it helps Thomas. My Father and Sir White never regretted the decision. Plus the LBSCR paid this railway handsomely to build some of your design in place of the E2. So it all worked out." Hatt replied, he patted the confused locomotives bufferbeam.

"Don't worry, it was a rare set of conditions that made you in a bad spot. Otherwise it would've gone seamlessly." He comforted. Thomas let out a weak smile.

Then he asked, "What happened in 1948?" to the visitor. The man grinned and said "A very special story came to our house."

The man stopped to gather his thoughts while Thomas listened intently.

-fin- 


End file.
